Fred Zinnemann
Fred Zinnemann réalisateur et producteur de cinéma américain d'origine autrichienne, né le à Vienne(Autriche) et mort le 14 mars 1997 à Londres. Biographie Né à Vienne dans l'ancien Empire austro-hongrois, au sein d'une famille juive. Après avoir suivi des études de droit et de violon, Fred Zinnemann part étudier le métier d'opérateur à Paris (il est un ancien élève de l'École de la rue de Vaugirard, devenue aujourd'hui l'École nationale Louis-Lumière, promotion "Cinéma" 1929) puis à Berlin. Il part pour Hollywood en 1929 et réalise huit ans plus tard son premier film au Mexique: Les Révoltés d'Alvarado. Zinnemann a obtenu l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur à deux reprises : en 1954 pour Tant qu'il y aura des hommes (from Here to Eternity), drame se déroulant à Hawaï juste avant les évènements de Pearl Harbour puis en 1967 pour Un Homme pour l'éternité (A Man for All Seasons), biographie filmée de Thomas More. Ces deux œuvres ont par ailleurs reçu l'Oscar du meilleur film. Il réalise en 1952 ce qui est considéré désormais comme un chef d'œuvre du western : Le train sifflera trois fois (High Noon), avec Gary Cooper et Grace Kelly. Le réalisateur calque la durée du récit sur celle du film (l'action se déroule sur 85 minutes) et illustre la solitude du héros par un jeu d'ombres saturées et des cadrages étroits. Son cinéma traite des révoltes intime et politique, des valeurs héroïques et du refus des compromis se voulant ainsi une réflexion sur la dignité humaine. En ce sens, ses films sont parfaitement conformes aux attentes d'Hollywood. Filmographie * 1930 : Les Hommes le dimanche (Menschen am Sonntag) (assistant-réalisateur et co-scénariste) * 1936 : Redes * 1938 : Tracking the Sleeping Death * 1938 : They Live Again * 1938 : That Mothers Might Live * 1938 : A Friend in Need * 1938 : The Story of Doctor Carver * 1939 : Weather Wizards * 1939 : While America Sleeps * 1939 : Help Wanted * 1939 : One Against the World * 1939 : The Ash Can Fleet * 1939 : Forgotten Victory * 1940 : Stuffie * 1940 : The Old South * 1940 : The Great Meddler * 1940 : A Way in the Wilderness * 1941 : Forbidden Passage * 1941 : Your Last Act * 1942 : The Lady or the Tiger? * 1942 : Kid Glove Killer * 1942 : Eyes in the Night * 1944 : La Septième croix (The Seventh Cross) * 1946 : Little Mister Jim * 1947 : My Brother Talks to Horses * 1948 : The Search * 1948 : Acte de violence (Act of Violence) * 1950 : C'étaient des hommes (The Men) * 1951 : Benjy * 1951 : Teresa * 1952 : Le train sifflera trois fois (High Noon) * 1952 : The Member of the Wedding * 1953 : Tant qu'il y aura des hommes (From Here to Eternity) * 1955 : Oklahoma ! * 1957 : Une poignée de neige (A Hatful of Rain) * 1959 : Au risque de se perdre (The Nun's Story) * 1960 : Horizons sans frontières (The Sundowners) * 1964 : Et vint le jour de la vengeance (Behold a Pale Horse) * 1966 : Un homme pour l'éternité (A Man for All Seasons) * 1973 : Chacal (The Day of the Jackal) * 1977 : Julia * 1982 : Cinq jours ce printemps-là (Five Days One Summer) Catégorie:Réalisateur autrichien Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1907 Catégorie:Décès en 1997